My Twenty-Fourth Birthday
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Sept, 10, 2013...Ana Steele Grey turns 24 years old. Wanna take a peak how her day goes? Enjoy this one-shot in honor of our favorite Sweet Girl.


My Twenty-fourth Birthday

By

Missreadingfool

Dear Diary,

Today, Sept. 10 is my twenty-fourth birthday. It's hard to believe that I am just a year away from being a quarter of a century old. I sit here at my laptop and look back over the last couple of years.

I am married to a wonderful, complicated, gorgeous, generous, handsome, and the most sexiest man in the world. I never thought in a million years that I would be married to a man like Christian. Ahhh…Christian…just thinking about him makes my panties wet. What a difference my life is now from where I came from. I lived a normal life…I guess it was normal. My parents were divorced and I lived with my Dad, Ray. I went to school, made good grades, and I read a lot. I graduated High School and went off to college in Vancouver at WSU. I did the same thing there as I did in High School, I studied and made good grades. I also worked at Clayton's Hardware in Portland, Oregon. Little did I know that at the end of my Senior year would my life change drastically.

He came into my life…actually I fell into his life. Hee hee…yeah, that is funny. I tripped over my own two feet into his office. God, I was such a klutz, but thank god I was. When he picked up and I looked into those stormy gray eyes, I was his. My God, he was and still is handsome. Christian only gets better looking with age. Within a few weeks after meeting him, I lost my virginity to him, I learned his darkest secrets, I broke up with him, and then we were married. Life with Christian is never boring.

I sit here thinking about the changes in our lives. I am now a mother to two children, Teddy and Phoebe. I have a beautiful and sexy husband that fulfills all my wants and needs. He seems to know what I need and want even before I do. I adore my extended family and found the mother figure I always needed in Grace. I can't find the horrible mother-in-law jokes funny because this woman is amazing. She is the rock of the Grey family.

Since Christian and I married, Elliot and Kate were next to walk down the aisle. Within a year they had a daughter, Ava Grace, who is just a few months older than my Phoebe Grace. It is my hope that our girls will be the best of friends as Kate and I have been and we still have a great friendship. It took Kate awhile to let her defenses down around Christian. She had trouble letting go of that stupid contract that she found in my bedroom before Christian and I were married. As the good friend and sister that she is, she was worried. Hell, I don't blame her. If I had found something like that pertaining to Elliot, I would have acted and thought the same way she did. Now, since we both are settled into marriage life and she sees how happy Christian makes me, she has become friendlier toward Christian. And, to my husband's credit, he has been trying very hard to be nice to his sister-in-law. He doesn't call her the "ball-buster" anymore…well at least not around me. LOL

Ethan and Mia are engaged… finally! It took that boy long enough to finally propose. I guess he wanted to finish his studies and be gainfully employed before taking on a wife like Mia who is used to the good life. They will be getting married in the spring at our home on The Sound. Mia always wanted a beach wedding, so Christian being the ever-loving brother offered our home. It's going to be a three ring circus around here as the time approaches, but hey…it's for family and we will survive.

Jason and Gail married also. It was a quiet wedding with them slipping off to Lake Tahoe secretly. We didn't know that they were married until they returned and announced it to us. I wanted to throw them a huge party but they asked me not to. They were happy being together and that was all that mattered to them. Of course, Christian still had to celebrate their union by sending them on a three-week honeymoon to Hawaii. They went, but I think they would have rather stayed in Seattle on The Sound with us. Jason called back every day to check on security issues and to bark his own orders to the security team. Not even on his honeymoon could our Head of Security relax.

As I look back over the events of the last few years, I find myself extremely happy. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. I am deeply in love with my own Prince Charming and we have a great life together. Christian has become a loving husband and father. He dotes on our children, almost to the point of spoiling them. I have had to step in a few times and make him see that the children don't need every toy that is made. I want our children to grow up knowing that it takes hard work to succeed in life and not to rely on their father's name. I don't want them to go through what I went through the first year of our marriage with the press saying I only married Christian for his money and his name. I even tried to keep my maiden name for business purposes but my old-fashioned husband would not hear of it. Our disagreement led to a very intense punishment scene in the Playroom where I used the safeword but Christian learned very quickly that I would not accept him acting like my handler or father. Wives are not to be punished as if they were children. Ever since then, Christian has never "punished" me for having a different opinion than his or during an argument. We have learned to communicate in a healthy way. Of course, we still have the Playroom at Escala that we try to use every week on our date night and we have a small secret room through his closet our home. It's not as hardcore as his playroom was at Escala…it's never been called The Red Room of Pain…I lovingly call it the Pleasure Pad. In there it is all about pleasure…my pleasure and his pleasure.

I guess I should mention that our sex life is still hot and steamy as if we were newly married. He still astounds me when he looks at me with those grey eyes and that little crooked smile. When he touches me I still go weak in the knees and when we kiss…well let's just say…I carry extra panties with me everywhere I go…just in case.

So, I am done reminiscing…the past is in the past and I look forward to an even better future. I only see happiness in our future as our children grow and expand their horizons. I look forward to growing old with Christian by my side holding my hand and calling me his "baby". …wait a minute…what is going on here…my screen is going crazy…am I being hacked? ….

_The answer to your question, Ana is yes…I am taking control now. Yes, it is your twenty-fourth birthday and I have enjoyed reading your thoughts. Like I always said, your best form of communication is the written word…so I got Barney to hack into your laptop…and I promise this is the only time I have done this and it will be the only time I will do this…I promise. _

_So, why did I do this? I want what I have to say to you to be a part of your journal for you to reread anytime you want to or need to. Baby, I know I am difficult to live with and I am in awe of your courage, your unlimited ability to love, and of course your intelligence and beauty. You are the world for me. I could not survive without your love. You opened my eyes and my heart to a new life. You have given me peace and understanding, you gave me your unquestioned loyalty and love, and you have given me two adorable children that constantly amaze me. I love you, Ana, and I will always love you until the day the Good Lord calls me home. See, my sweet girl, you even showed me that there is a God and he loves me. I never believed in a supreme being, but when our son was born and you both were in danger…I went to my knees in prayer begging God to spare you both. I had and still have so much to learn by your hand and I told Him that I needed you. God, in his eternal love, let you stay with me. I believe now, Ana…I believe with my whole heart that you were touched by His healing hand and He brought you back to me. You, Ana, my sweet girl, have saved me on so many levels, mentally, physically, and spiritually. Because of you and your love, I have been given so much…you are my Pearl, my Ruby…my ever-shining Diamond! You and our children are the greatest and most valuable gifts given to me…far more valuable than any company that I have acquired. All that I have is yours, Baby, because of you and our children I go to work every day. My family motivates me to succeed. Even though work is important, you have also taught me to relax and enjoy all that I have. It's alright to let a deal go if it will take away from my family. I have learned that time is precious and the time with my children and with you is priceless. Thank you Ana for loving me, for giving me a chance to be your husband and the father of your children. Thank you for being you…I love you, Baby…I love only you and no other woman could compare to you in my eyes. As we grow old together, as our hair turns silver and our old bones may creak, moan, and groan, we will still be in love as we are now…I predict that our love will only grow as the years go on. This love will grow between the children and us as they grow up and have their own children. I look forward to having grandchildren on my knee and bestowing the legacy of our love upon them. _

_Come grow old with me, Ana…never mind the grey hairs, the wrinkles, or our bodies that may betray us with age…just know that I will only see you as that little petite girl that fell into my office that wonderful day and changed my life for all the good. I love you, Ana. I love you. Oh, God…I love you so very much. _

_Now, turn off your laptop, look up, and let's celebrate! _

**A few hours later…..**

Dear Diary,

It's been a few hours since my husband hijacked my private journal. Let me say, he had many surprises for me. First, his smiling face and the gorgeous view of him in a black tuxedo greet me. God, I never get tired seeing him in a fine suit or tuxedo. He makes the clothing. He makes them look good. He takes my hand and pulls me close for a kiss that promises carnal pleasuresto come. I nearly faint as my heart races wildly. I should be immune to him and his sexpertise, but fuck no…he has me.

The next thing I know I am being carried down the hallway to our master suite to find a beautiful sapphire strapless gown waiting for me and a team of hairdressers and makeup artists. He only smiles at me and tells me that I have an hour and half to get ready for my birthday surprise. He kisses my hand and lets me go.

An hour later because I do not like a lot of makeup on my face, I present myself to my husband on the veranda. He is standing before me with a bouquet of red roses and a flute of champagne. Frank Sinatra is playing softly over the speakers. He approaches me with that smile and I feel every cell of my body combust in want for him. I don't want to be in this dress…I want to be naked in his arms kissing his delicious lips. I want to make love to him as the sun starts to set behind us. Oh, Lord…give me strength to be patient and not rip his tuxedo off my teeth!

The flowers are left on the round table on the veranda where we have spent many an evening with our children and families celebrating life. He hands me the flute of champagne and I take a drink. He then takes it away from me, takes a drink then places it next to the flowers. He extends his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Oh, his voice…so low…so deep…and so sexy. He makes me drip with want and desire! I go easily into his arms, savor his warmth, and embrace. We dance to Frank lost in our love. The world of business is forgotten when I am in his arms. Actually, the whole world is forgotten…it's just him and me. His heart is beating in time with my own as he twirls me around the veranda. We are at the top of the stairs that lead down into the massive yard when the song ends. He holds my head in his hands as he kisses me every so softly. "I love you, Baby. Happy Birthday!"

Suddenly white sparkly lights explode all over the yard exposing our families standing before us. I see my Dad, Ray, my mom, Carla and her husband Bob, Grace and Carrick, Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot, Jason and Gail, Ros and Gwen, Barney and his wife, Dr. Flynn and his wife, and of course Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan. I hear their cries of Happy Birthday and I feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes. I love having the family over and celebrating the milestones of our lives together. I see my son dressed exactly like his father in a mini-tux complete with that gray tie. Phoebe is dressed in a miniature version of my dress but it does have straps. Christian would never let his daughter wear a dress that was to revealing. I have to laugh in joy and I throw my arms about his neck and kiss him deeply. Of course, Elliot is whooping and whistling.

"Get a room!" He yells. "Get a room!"

"Hey, this is my house, " I yell back. "I'll kiss him anywhere and anytime I want!"

Christian takes my hand and escorts me into the yard where a portable dance floor has been placed. There is a band, food, decorations and tables for our guests to sit at. I am led to the dance floor where a spotlight hits us. Good Grief…how did he get all this done without me noticing…then I remember I have been holed up in my home office trying to get thru contracts so we could take off tomorrow for what I thought was my birthday gift, a trip to a Caribbean island without the children. I look up at my husband who is as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush. He is handed a microphone.

"Thank you to our family and close friends for joining us tonight to celebrate this beautiful Angel's birthday. I also want to thank Kate for all her help." I look to my best friend who just smiled smugly at me since she got something over me…for once! I turn back to my husband who continues. "Ana is my heart and the love of my life as you all know, so being the loving husband that I am, I had to make her birthday so very special." He lifts my hand to his lips. " So, Ana, I have brought in a special guest for you. Baby, just for you…Bruno Mars."

I nearly faint as the spotlight goes to the stage and Bruno Mars steps out and starts to sing one of my favorite songs, _I Want to Marry You._ I jump into my husband's and start to kiss him without a care for the people watching us. He knows how much I love Bruno Mars' music and play it at home and at the office.

The rest of the evening, I sat on my man's lap listening to my own private Bruno Mars concert. The music is beautiful and moving. We dance…we sing…and we make out. We ate and drank until it was almost eleven. Christian explained that he wanted the last hour of my birthday to be just the two of us, so everyone knew that they had to go home between ten and ten thirty. Grace and Carrick took the children so we were completely alone. All the workers left and I learned just a moment ago, that Christian paid them extra to come back tomorrow to clean up.

What happened after everyone left…well, I confess it was mind blowing and I am still reeling from the experience. We made love on the veranda against the stone wall still wearing our formal clothes, then we made it to the stairs before we had to do round two and round three was in our bed. Christian is taking a shower now and I am about to join him…maybe round four will be more than just me being wet.

Now, goodnight…and Happy Birthday to me!

~Ana~


End file.
